


JAWS 47 - BRUCE LIVES!

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:11:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Something in me just loves getting Sam in trouble. Under water.





	JAWS 47 - BRUCE LIVES!

Sam floated on the surface of the water, trying to look unappetizing to whatever creatures might be swimming underneath him. 

This was a freshwater lake so odds were against anything big and toothy hanging around. All he had to do was wait until Dean picked him up. No sweat.

Problem was, he’d seen Jaws as a kid, so his lizard brain wasn’t really on board with ‘No Sweat’. 

Lizard Brain wanted a harpoon, a shotgun. It wanted freaking Flipper to haul him back to shore.

But mostly? Lizard Brain wanted Sam to stop letting Dean get him into this shit.


End file.
